Developmental Research Project Program Project Summary The Developmental Research Project Program (DRPP) program's overall goals are to support the most promising research at Primary Undergraduate Institutions (PUIs) by developing, establishing, and maintaining the research capacity and culture on the campuses; promoting the career development of targeted faculty; and providing opportunities for undergraduates to have meaningful research experiences. DRPP support will build research capacity by providing PUI faculty 50% release time to engage in significant research, and funding for material support of the laboratory in terms of supplies and equipment. Each DRPP faculty member receives mentoring (science and career) from senior faculty on her/his campus as well as through regular communication with an appointed Research Institution (RI) mentor. The enhanced research capacity of DRPP-supported faculty directly influences the overall research environment on campus, primarily through research and scholarly activity required for DRPP funding but also owing to activities such as journal clubs, lab meetings, and campus-wide symposiums that highlight the research of students in all Science, Technology, Engineering, and Mathematic fields. DRPP projects provide opportunities for greater numbers of undergraduate students (both INBRE- and non-INBRE Scholars) to join the NE-INBRE supported laboratories, thus generating a pipeline of undergraduates that funnel into biomedical research and health professional careers. All DRPP projects are aligned with the network's scientific themes of Infectious Diseases, Cancer Biology, and Cell Signaling and thus serve to facilitate communication, promote research collaborations, and enhance mentoring activities that occur between faculty at the RIs and PUIs. DRPPs are the very threads linking research activities within the network. The Senior Executive Committee and External Advisory Committee will facilitate successful implementation of the awarded DRPPs through annual evaluations.